


What the Fuck is a Onesie?

by AvitalElizabeth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvitalElizabeth/pseuds/AvitalElizabeth
Summary: If this one thing could go as planned, Vegeta would be-well, not happy, but not as angry as normal.This is my first AO3 post and my first Dragon Ball fanfic. So... Yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this but I got story bitten, so enjoy! There should be more!

The squad spread out around the outside of the building, crouched, hunched over, some even lying on the ground. They did whatever necessary to gain the best vantage point while remaining unseen.

Vegeta stood on the outskirts, one of the farthest from where the action would be taking place, and tamped down his desire to fidget. His rash actions in the past had almost gotten him thrown off this case, and he wasn't going to mess it up by drawing attention to himself.

His earpiece crackled.

“Does anyone else see the dragon that's about to get in visible range of the target?”

Vegeta gritted his teeth. “What are you yammering about, Kakarot?”

“There's what I'm guessing is a civilian walking down the street in a dragon onesie. I think they might be closest to your position, Vegeta.”

“What the fuck is a onesie?” He was already on alert, his eyes scanning his surroundings for anything that might give them away.

“Well, it's like a really comfy bodysuit-”

“I don't care.” There! Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. There was a person in what appeared to be coveralls designed to look like a dragon, hood and all, walking down the street. Judging by the size, it was probably a teenager. “I see him. Orders?”

The earpiece crackled again as a different voice came on the line. “You have to get that civilian out of the way, Vegeta.” He could hear Krillin sigh. “Try not to injure anyone this time, please. And keep them safe. Your objective has changed, you're no longer in the assault.”

Vegeta could feel his pulse spike, but bit his tongue to keep the angry reply down. “Yes, sir.”

He uncrossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the offending adolescent. If he didn't act fast, the boy would walk right into their carefully planned assault and ruin everything. Fine. He could take care of this. Didn't mean he had to be gentle.

Vegeta dashed toward the boy in a dead run, grabbing him around the middle and taking him down to the side walk in a tackle. He shoved one hand over the boy's mouth and braced himself with the other, using his body weight to keep the teen down as he lay under him on the ground.

“Listen, kid, don't move if you don't want to get hurt. You almost walked right into a covert police operat-”

The boy tried to bite his hand and Vegeta flinched, almost moving his hand away from the teen's mouth but catching himself in time. He pressed down harder with his body to keep the boy still. “Stop it! I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass!”

The body under him stopped struggling and Vegeta took his first real look at the boy's face. The first thing he noticed was blue hair, short and messy under the hood, then blue eyes, that stared back at him with such fire it made him blink. He looked away, unsure why he felt strange, and the person under him took that moment of distraction and hooked their limbs around his, flipping them over so their positions were reversed.

“Listen here, jackass!” This was hissed out in a quiet, decidedly feminine tone. “You don't have to fucking tackle me to keep me safe. You have anger issues or something?”

Vegeta could only stare at the woman-of course it was a woman how could he have ever thought otherwise Krillin was going to demote him-that now sat on top of him, body pressed into his chest armor and arms on either side of his head.

“Nothing to say now, huh?” She paused, eyes sparking. “Oh!” A giggle, then she leaned closer. “You thought I was a kid, didn't you? A boy? And now that you see I'm obviously not, you don't know how to handle the situation?”

Her head tilted and she grinned, face full of mischief and something else Vegeta couldn't name. “Not used to a woman in your lap, mister big strong police officer?”

Vegeta could feel his face heating up and hoped to gods it wasn't visible in the dim light of the streetlamp. He sat up abruptly, the woman now truly in his lap and her face closer than ever.

“Woman-”

A finger was pressed to his lips and he blanked again, staring at her face and oh fuck she wasn't just pretty she was gorgeous why did the gods hate him?

“Aren't you supposed to be keeping me alive, hothead?”

Vegeta blanched. He had nearly forgotten where they were, Krillin would make sure he never saw active duty again. He shoved her off him as gently as he could manage, then stood up, offering her a hand.

She quirked an eyebrow at him from where she sat sprawled, but took his hand and stood up, dusting herself off. “What now, officer?”

Vegeta glanced toward the building that the others would soon be assaulting, then began walking the other way. “Follow me, I'll get you out of here safely.”

She followed without protest-thank gods-and they made their way to a 24-hour diner that the officers frequented. Vegeta quietly told the others where he'd taken the civilian, getting the barest response as they were about to begin their assault.

After getting the attention of the officers’ usual waitress, Launch, he led the woman back to the corner booth that they frequented. It was always kept open for them.

Launch didn't question his dragon-clad companion, just flipped her curly dark blue hair and asked about Tien as she took down Vegeta and the woman's coffee orders. Vegeta grunted out a “He's fine” before Launch smiled and flitted off to get their drinks.

Vegeta shoved a menu toward the woman. “Get whatever you want.”

The woman smirked at him-smirked! At him!-and pulled her hood down, smoothing out her short blue hair. “You really know how to treat a woman right, don't you?”

Vegeta -almost- growled. He could feel the blush coming again and did his best to will it away. “You could have died tonight. Least I can do is feed you. Don't know what you were thinking, wandering around that part of town in the middle of the night.”

She perused the menu with a smile. “Let's just say I like to spice up my life. Also I was hungry, and my best friend told me about this great all-night diner that we happen to be sitting in right now.”

Vegeta frowned. She must not have any sort of common sense. “Your best friend sounds like an idiot for suggesting you come to a place like this, on this side of town.”

“Maybe so. But if the food is as good as described, I'm willing to take the advice of an idiot.”

Launch returned with their coffees and looked to Vegeta. “The usual?” At his nod, she turned to the woman. “And for you?”

“I'll have the waffle plate number two, eggs scrambled, with bacon, please.”

Launch jotted it down and took their orders back to the kitchen, leaving the pair to sit in silence. Vegeta tried to ignore the woman, but he could feel her eyes on him. “What?” he ground out.

She sipped at her coffee before responding. “You're actually pretty cute.”

He choked on his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diner encounter continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More! Woo! I have no update schedule and only promise that I will do my best to keep working on fanfic. Enjoy!

“What-! I'm not-! Shut up!” Vegeta stumbled over his words and almost spilled his drink.

She grinned at him. “Ooh, you're even cuter when you're flustered! I like it.” She steepled her fingers and narrowed her eyes at him, the motions making her smile look more salacious than innocent. “I get the feeling you're not often at a loss for words, and that makes me want to flummox you even more.”

Vegeta was saved from having to pretend he was ignoring her by the arrival of their food. Launch set down the woman's waffle plate and a near identical plate in front of Vegeta. The blue-haired onesie-wearer raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could say anything Launch set down several more plates, all full of food.

The woman's eyes widened. “Oh my gods, you eat like my best friend. I have never seen anyone else with that kind of appetite.”

Vegeta shrugged. “I'm an active individual.” Why he felt the need to justify his food intake was a mystery.

“Yeah, so's my best friend.” She fell silent as Vegeta began to devour his meal, watching him eat for several moments. “At least you're not so messy.”

“Woman.” Vegeta could see her irritation at the form of address. “Your food is getting cold.”

She blinked and turned to her meal, tucking in with what appeared to be a decent appetite. Vegeta grunted in approval, then caught himself. He had no reason to care what she ate. Shaking his head slightly, Vegeta turned his attention back to his food, letting it become his sole focus.

Vegeta's single-minded devotion to his food lessened as he neared the end of his last plate. It had been a quiet meal, no interrupt-oh no. He froze, then slowly lifted his gaze to the blue-haired walking enigma across from him.

She was still there, thank gods. He coughed around his last bite of waffle. It didn't matter if she was there or not. He didn't care, it was just that Krillin would expect a full report including everything that had come even close to this case, and she had definitely come close to the case.

His thoughts of police procedure were scattered once he met her gaze. She was looking at him intently, that fire from earlier dancing around the edges of her stare, only it looked different somehow. Not softer, just… different.

“...How was your waffle?” That was innocuous enough, right? She couldn't get something weird out of that.

There was a long pause while she continued to study him, then the corner of her mouth twitched up. “It was…” she leaned forward, teeth biting gently into her lower lip, “...positively sinful.”

Thank gods he had already finished his food, or he might have choked. How could a single statement be so provocative? Vegeta caught himself looking at her mouth and quickly shifted his focus to the coffee in front of him.

She giggled, and Vegeta's eyes flew back to her face. “You are so easy.” 

He could feel the indignation burning, and was about to respond, when the woman made a strange noise and bounced out of her seat. Vegeta whipped his head around to follow her movement as her next word filtered through his brain.

“Goku!” The woman ran and practically jumped at him, laughing as Goku caught her.

Vegeta snapped his gaze back to the table. He had never hated Kakarot more. This must be the girlfriend he was always yammering about. Poor sap had no idea his woman was flirting with strange men in late-night diners.

Flirting? Vegeta growled internally. Who said she was flirting? She never said that. He never said that. There was no mention of flirting at all. No flirting happening here, no sir.

The woman was tugging Goku toward Vegeta. “-and this is the officer who, uh, saved me-”

“Gee Bulma, I know who Vegeta is.”

Vegeta glared at him, and Goku only laughed.

“Oh!” Bulma-apparently that was the woman's name-glanced at him then returned her focus to Goku. “This is Vegeta? The one you talk about so much?” A sly smile crossed her face. “I didn't think he'd be so much fun to flirt with.”

Vegeta spit out his sip of coffee.


End file.
